


Loving You Is Like A Sunday Morning

by seam



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Short One Shot, Sukka, Them being happy, just being cute, just cute sukka, pure fluff, they're older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seam/pseuds/seam
Summary: A domestic, cute Sokka and Suki on a Sunday morning together.[ aka. soft fluff sukka one shot ]
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Loving You Is Like A Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A sukka one shot of pure softness?
> 
> Will maybe do more short one shots like this if people like cos I believe in soft Sokka and Suki rights.

Suki’s hand brushed through Sokka’s hair while his head rested on her lap. It was soft to the touch and he smiled like he was completely at peace as her fingers ran through it. She let the strands fall between her fingers while his eyes remained shut, the two of them feeling like they were exactly where they were meant to be. Suki traced down Sokka’s face with her fingertips, his skin warm and slightly rough from his childhood’s spent outside. She gazed down at his face seeing her future written across it. His smiled deepened as Suki followed along the outline of his lips gently before leaning down to kiss him. It was full of nothing but love and a type of happiness you wish you could bottle. She laughed as he lifted his head up, eyes remaining closed, eager for her touch to continue, pouting slightly like he was prepared to pull out the puppy dog eyes if he was denied. She placed kisses on his cheeks, his forehead, his nose while giggling. Burying her face into his hair, she inhaled deeply. The feeling of safety and belonging washed over her as they continued to lie, two sides of the same coin.  
It was still early, with the light just beginning to peek through their bedroom window. The silence between the pair was so comfortable, no words had to be exchanged for them to know each others thoughts. It was a storybook Sunday morning, their room clouded with bliss.

Suki gently moved Sokka, who somehow was already drifting back to sleep, off her. She stood up and stretched, closing her eyes, drinking in the morning sunlight. Sokka lay wrapped in the clean white sheets and to Suki, he was the definition of perfection. His eyes fluttered opened at the sound of her movement and he flashed her a lazy grin. She would do anything and everything for him in a heartbeat.  
The floor creaked slightly as she padded through to their kitchen, taking two mugs out. Opening the blinds, she let the light in, looking out the window at the day beginning. She heard Sokka come in but pretended not to as she knew he liked to think he could sneak up on her. She stood perfectly still and felt him snake his arms around her waist from behind.  
“Did I get you?”, he whispered although they both knew the answer.  
“Almost”, she smiled, leaning her head back into his chest where their hearts beat in perfect time.  
“Aww, man”, Sokka said letting go as the two fell into sync dancing around each other in their morning routine. Sokka made some sort of breakfast using whatever they had lying around while Suki made coffee, both of them stealing glances of adoration of the other.  
Sokka always loved the way Suki looked in the morning with her hair messy and her eyes bright with mischief. Suki loved the way Sokka hummed to himself as he sliced fruit and made pancakes, occasionally laughing quietly as if he was telling himself jokes in his head. To them, mornings like this were perfect.

“Did you watch an episode without me!?”, Suki said in mock anger, clutching her chest dramatically. Sokka went bright red which made Suki giggle. His expression always gave away every single thought to her for free.  
“Should I be scared right now?”, he asked inching away from her, hands held up in a surrender. They sat with their legs entangled on their bed again with breakfast spread out in front of them. Netflix was up on their tv with the tens of shows they had started and never finished looking down on the pair. Too easily excited by the offer of something new, a few episodes in and no more seemed to be becoming a pattern. They never cared what was on as long as they were together.  
“Anyway, Zuko was telling me about this new show we should check out”, Sokka said moving back closer, throwing one arm round Suki. She placed her head on her shoulder as he went on the explain the plot in so much detail that watching it seemed pointless. Every once in a while he interrupted his own story to make a joke, pausing to make sure Suki smiled and if he got lucky, genuinely laughed. She nestled her head more, letting the food in front of them go cold as she got lost in his words.

Time flew by as they lay together, making each other laugh and smile more than anyone else in the world could. After what felt like forever yet still not long enough, Suki sat up and rolled her head across her shoulders. “Are we going to be real people today or hide in our covers for the rest of our lives?”, she said poking Sokka in the chest. He groaned, rolling over so he could bury his face in the pillow. “Here forever, just us, no responsibilities, comfy bed”, he mumbled only half audible. The game of getting Sokka up was slightly one-sided but one of Suki’s favourite parts of the weekend.  
Suki jumped on top of him, getting her mouth as close to his ear as she could.  
“We have lunch with your sister and the others”, she whispered only to be met with another groan from Sokka. The mention of food and no reaction meant this week was going to be tougher than others, Suki thought.  
“But that means moving Sukiiii”, he grumbled, whining slightly as he drew out the syllables in her name. She knew this was perhaps the only fight she couldn’t win so had to play a little bit dirty. She lay still for a moment before leaning in as if for a kiss, she lay there long enough so Sokka turned his head, away to meet her lips halfway. She gave him her sweetest smile before poking him sharply in the ribs.  
“SUKI!”, Sokka said turning over and grabbing his side over-dramatically, “Was that needed?”.  
She jumped off him and ran to the other side of the room, laughing. She put on her best face of innocence which only made Sokka roll his eyes endearingly.  
“Wanna kiss and make up?”, she said opening her arms where without an ounce of doubt, Sokka belonged.


End file.
